videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
MK Vs Nintendo Universe: Liu Kang
Kostume 1: His shirtless self (as usual) * Kostume 2: His secondary costume from Mortal Kombat II: Entirety (where he's not shirtless) * Unlockable Kostume 1: Klassic Liu Kang * Unlockable Kostume 2: His costume from Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance * Unlockable Kostume 3: Zombie Liu Kang * Unlockable Kostume 4: Dark Emperor Liu Kang * Unlockable Kostume 5: His primary costume from Mortal Kombat II: Oblivion * Kosplay 1: Jin Kazama from Tekken * Kosplay 2: Ryu from Street Fighter * Kosplay 3: Kabuki Jo * Horror Skin: Vampire Hunter, based on Simon Belmont from Castlevania Bio As an orphan boy, Liu Kang trained in the Shaolin Monastary along with other Shaolin monks. He was trained user the teachings of Bo Rai Cho. As a full-fledged Shaolin monk, he was assisted by the thunder god Raiden to join him and the Forces of Light in the battle against Outworld. After winning his first Mortal Kombat tournament against Shang Tsung, he then faced Shao Kahn two times, with the second time being during the invasion of Earthrealm. As Liu Kang and his allies defeated Shao Kahn, his reign was no more and Earthrealm was finally safe once more. Gameplay Character Trait Flamed Monk: W.I.P. Weapon Awakening Movelist Special Moves * Fireball: Liu Kang shoots a fireball at his opponent. There are high and low versions of this move. * Dragon Kick: Liu Kang zips to his opponent with a flaming kick. * Bicycle Kick: Liu Kang jumps to kick his opponent repeatedly. Dragon's Fire Gains Empowered Dragon Fireballs and Flying Kick. Black, distinctive face paint is added onto his face. * Dragon's Tail: Liu Kang does a cartwheel kick on his opponent, similar to his first Mortal Kombat Fatality. Pressing another attack button will allow Liu Kang to follow up with another move that varies depending on the pressed button. Flame Fist Gains Dragon Parry, Windmill Punch and Shaolin Flame. Forearm guards are red. * Parry: Liu Kang emits flames from his hands and when his opponent attacks the guarding Liu Kang, he disappears and reappears behind his opponent with a flaming punch. ** The enhanced version in MKII is called Burning Parry. If Liu Kang is struck, he will connect with an uppercut. *'Windmill Punches': Liu Kang delivers a series of quick punches to his opponent at the height of their chest. **The enhanced version knocks the enemy away with a Dragon's Roar at the end. *'Shaolin Flame': Liu Kang claps his fists together, engulfing them in flames and increasing the damage of his punches and fireballs for some time. Dualist Can switch between Light and Dark forms to heal or harm. Headband and belt are grey. * Light Metamorphosis: Liu Kang switches to the Light state, in which he gains new moves based on the element of Light. ** Solar Flare: Liu Kang fires a burst of light at his opponent. This replaces his Fireballs in this state and variation, and so there are also Low Solar Flare and Air Solar Flare. The enhanced versions are larger light bursts that cause more damage and knock the enemy down. ** Yin: Liu Kang heals himself by standing still and focusing his energy. This lasts as long as the button is held and leaves him vulnerable to enemy attacks because he's unable to block while performing it, but can also be canceled by a dash. However, if the button is simply released and the move is not dash canceled, Liu Kang has additional health replenished. * Dark Metamorphosis: Liu Kang switches to the Dark state, in which he gains new moves based on the element of Darkness. ** Soul Sphere: Liu Kang fires a dark and reddish projectile at his opponent, which will not directly damage him/or her, but can be "frozen" in place at any time and position in the arena by performing Stop Sphere. It will explode some time after being stopped, damaging the opponent if him/her is nearby. This replaces his Fireballs in this state and variation, and so there are also Low Soul Sphere and Air Soul Sphere. ** Yang: Liu Kang focuses dark energy into his fist, giving charge to the next Soul Sphere to be fired, which increases its damage and reduces the time it takes to explode. The longer the button is held, the more charge the Sphere will receive. X-Ray Move * For The Shaolin: Liu Kang delivers a jab to the face and a punch to the stomach before giving a palm to the nose, breaking the skull. Afterwards he kicks the opponent's stomach and delivers two more punches to the face before chopping the opponent's neck, shattering their vertebrae. Finally he kicks the opponent's face, and delivers three punches to the back, the third punch with enough impact to burst the opponent's ribcage. Super Move * Most strategy: W.I.P. Finishing Moves Fatalities * The Dragon Within: Liu Kang transforms into a huge metallic dragon, bites off his opponent's torso, and gobbles it up. He turns back to his old self afterwards. * Soul Invasion: Liu Kang transforms his body into a spiritual state and enters the victim's body, possessing it. A second later, the victim rips their own head off to reveal Liu Kang's head replacing it before bowing down. * Shaolin Fury Flames: Charging up his fist into a ball of fire, Liu Kang punches through the opponent's chest. With the opponent in shock, Liu Kang does a flaming roundhouse to the opponent's head, severing it from the jawline and immediately sets them on fire with a large Dragon Fireball. X-Ality * Rage Mode: Liu Kang covers himself in flames, then starts running towards his opponent, firing an exploding fireball at him/her, and pounding the opponent and stomping them to death. While he stomps on his opponent, their innards get squished and explode in a bloody fashion. Brutalities * Hot Head: Liu Kang jumps and fires a fireball at the opponent's head, turning it into flaming bones. * Dragon's Den: Liu Kang rushes at his opponent and performs an elbow blow at the opponent, blasting their torso off. * Tread Lightly: Liu Kang performs a Bicycle Kick and then stomps them on the head, crushing it and sending blood and skull fragments flying. (Dragon's Fire Variation) * Kounter Top: Liu Kang parries his opponent and knocks them down, forwarding with three powerful stomps on their chest; the last one leaving a gaping hole in their body and popping their head off. (Flame Fist Variation) * Hot Mess: Liu Kang throws a large fireball that burns a gaping, charred hole through their abdomen. (Dualist Variation) * Deep Fried: Liu Kang throws his Low Fireball at the opponent, but it completely burns off the skin of their legs and lower torso. (Secret) Vari-Alities Hara-Kiri * Shaolin Cardiac Arrest: Liu Kang gains complete control of his body and functions. We are then treated to the inside of his torso, with his heart beating slowly, followed by beating real fast until the heart explodes in bloody fashion. He then drops dead. RAMtalities Meltalities Summon-Cross Crititcalities * Shaolin Monks: '''W.I.P. (with Kung Lao) * '''For Earthrealm: W.I.P. (with Raiden) * Red and Blue Love: W.I.P. (with Kitana) * '''Drunken Kombo: '''W.I.P. (with Bo' Rai Cho) Devastators Sequences Battle Intro Liu Kang swirls his flaming hands around and blows fire. He then says, "Show me what you can do." (In his Zombie skin, Liu Kang's right hand pops out from the ground and so does his left hand and then he pops out fully from the ground. He lands to the floor and roars at his opponent) Victory Pose Liu Kang turns into a fire dragon and breathes fire at the screen before turning back to normal. (in his Zombie skin, Liu Kang does the exact same victory Pose, only he transforms into a more demonic-looking dragon that breathes green fire) Rival '''Name: '''Link This is because they're the warriors of their respective series. Category:MK Vs Nintendo